The Smitten Apprentice and the Clueless Farmboy
by GravityNeko
Summary: Luke has young unexpected admirer, but even she's not aware who the object of her admiration is.


A/N: This little gem came to mind out of nowhere. Plot Bunnies rock! Because even though he's so much older, I still think Luke's hot. *grins* And apparently, so do some of the younger apprentices…

**.**

**.**

"Wow, would you look at that…" One brown-haired girl murmured, watching a handsome, elderly gentleman going through fighting motions of with his saber.

The green blade weaved beautifully in a geocentric pattern, as it changed from a defensive position to a low diagonal, right slash, then up to a two-handed overhead move. The man stepped gracefully and fluidly as he followed through with the alterations of his blade. His feet moved with certain finesse, each foot landing in the correct place, his movements speaking of years of experience.

His muscles flexed as he went through the motions, his taught biceps tightening as he performed a backward blade reversal, flipping the blade end over end until it was positioned behind him. His shoulders were broad and tanned and muscular as was the rest of his body from what the young apprentice could see. She was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of his flat and hard abdomen as his grey tank top billowed away from his mid-section.

His face was a particular delightful feature to him. It was aged without being old with a few notable fading scars gracing it. His lips were set thin in concentration and now and then she would see a flash of white as he gritted his teeth or opened his mouth to let a grunt come out. His hair was a grayish blond, set off by sharp, blue eyes. Her heartbeat heavily in her chest as she watched him pivot on his right foot and deflect a bolt from a remote that had suddenly appeared on the training room floor.

Anya Rok held her breath with her dark brown eyes feasting on the sight before her.

Her friend rolled her eyes, a beautiful blue-skinned Twi'lek.

"Honestly…Anya." Tai-Lin said. "You shouldn't stare."

"I can't help it. Isn't he gorgeous?"

Tai-Lin sniffed. "If you like them old."

Anya turned up her nose. "Oh Tai, you just don't appreciate the beauty of the mature male form." She turned her attention back to the man. "I wonder who he is…"

"Who knows." The Twi'lek sniffed again.

"He certainly is experienced isn't he?" She chattered away. "How many years do you think...?"

"How many years, what?" Tai-Lin answered snippily.

"How many years do you think he's been a Jedi?" Anya said, exasperated.

Tai-Lin played with her lekku, eying a younger male human that had been winking at her from across the room. "Who cares..." She said, and waggled he fingers at him.

"You shouldn't be so callous." A female Ishi-Tib student rebuked. "There is something enticing about an older human."

Tai-Lin gave a disgusted look. "You too?" She eyed the elder human once more. "I cannot fathom what there is to see in him. He's much too old for my taste. He must be in his 40s or something." He flipped her hand dismissively. "I prefer _him_." She pointed to the same young male.

"I think, he looks dashing." Anya said, eying him once more. "I wonder if I could get him to talk to me?"

"Perhaps you could entice him into giving you a lesson?" The Ishi-Tib offered.

The girl turned scarlet. "Entice? You make it sound so torrid, Ashta!"

"Perhaps entice was…the wrong word." She tapped her beak.

Anya turned her head, once more to gaze at the man and found her brown eyes locked with his blue ones. She blushed, trying to hide her shock over being caught staring so blatantly. She tried to compose herself like a good Jedi would but was failing miserably. The young Jedi hid her face, averting her eyes. Tai-Lin snickered at her embarrassment.

"I told you not to stare…" She said.

"You did not such thing." Anya retorted, still blushing. "You saw him turn didn't you?"

The Twi'lek clucked her tongue and turned to leave. "I don't know what you're talking about." And then she was gone.

"Oooo, she makes me so mad!" Anya ground out., twisting her robes in between her hand.

"Calm yourself, Anya." Ahsta nudged her. "Look…he comes…"

She watched as the older man approached her. Anya worked to swallow any saliva that was in her mouth but found it was dry. She continued to twist the fabric of her robe in her hands. The young girl watched as the man bent down to retrieve a tunic that had been laid near the edge of the mat. He smiled at her in a welcoming manner and shrugged on his outer wear. Anya felt as if she couldn't breathe. The object of her fixation was coming right for her and she couldn't figure out what to do. She twisted around to beseech Ahsta to give her advice but the other student was already conversing with others.

When she swung back around she came face to face with the man once more.

"H-hello..." She managed.

"Hello," He bowed his head. "I saw you watching me." He began to fix his tunic, cinching it at the waist with his belt.

Anya froze. He'd seen her watching him? She groaned inwardl.y How obvious she must've been. _Stupid Anya_.

He looked at her curiously. "Did you wish to ask me something?"

"Um, well, that is...I'm sorry." She turned on her heel and fled the training room.

"Oh, what an idiot he must think I am." She groused.

"I'm sure he doesn't." A reassuring voice said.

Anya picked up her head and her gaze fell upon a beautiful brown-haired woman.

"Beg your pardon?"

The other woman put a hand on Anya's shoulder. "I said, I'm sure he doesn't. Master Skywalker doesn't judge." She gave a lop-sided grin. "He's the most honest and nicest being you'd ever want to meet."

The girl felt as if her heart plummeted to her feet. The man she had been staring all afternoon was….

"M-M-Master Skywalker." She stammered.

The woman cocked her head to the side. "Yes?"

Oh by Force…She had been ogling the Grand Master of the Order. Anya turned scarlet, horrified.

"Hey, hey, hey, its okay." She assured. "Uncle Luke's no stranger to this… So take it easy, okay. Breathe huh."

"Uncle?" The girl said, recovering. Recogniztion dawned on her. "Jedi Solo?"

The woman grinned. "That's me." Jaina reached out and patted the girl's shoulder once more. "Don't worry about it."

"Please tell, Master Skywalker..." She bowed.

"Tell me what?"

She turned around slowly, gazing up into the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever. He smiled warmly. "Now, I know you have something to tell me. Please don't be afraid to address anything with me." The Grand Master clapsed his hand behind his back.

Jaina watched this scene unfold, feeling increasingly bad for the girl. Poor thing.

It wasn't that she was unaware of female attentions toward her uncle, she was. Females of his galaxy seemed fascinated with him—and it didn't even seem to matter that he was happily married.

"Who could blame them really..." A voice said at her shoulder.

The young Knight would have jumped if she wasn't certain who was behind her. She looked up into her aunt's eyes. "Aunt Mara." She greeted.

"My dear husband's got the patience of a saint." Mara commented, nodding over to where Luke and the girl stood. "Of course, him being oblivious half the time helps." She set her lips.

"It does." Jaina agreed and glanced sideways at her. "How long have you _actually_ been standing there?'

The red-head folded her arms over her chest.

"Long enough to watch some simpering teenager make a fool out of herself in front of _my_ husband." She rolled her eyes.

"Why, Aunt Mara, don't tell me you're jealous?"

She snorted. "Jealous? Of that little flake. Mara Jade _isn't _jealous of any teenager." Mara smirked. "The girl is way out of her league to be considered a threat." She waved her hand dismissively. "That Jedi belongs to _me_," She waggled her finger. "And _only_ me."

"I wouldn't release him to anyone—not when he's got a god-like sexy body."

"Aunt Mara!"

Mara placed her hand on her niece's shoulder. "Jaina…Grow up." She turned her gaze back and found her husband. "Well, stang..." She swore.

"Aunt Mara, you weren't really going to harass that poor girl?"

"Well.."

"Aunt Mara…" Jaina growled.

The other woman threw her hands in the air. "Oh, Jaina, what do you take me for? Of course I wasn't going to." She winked at her. "I've got more…interesting pursuits to engage in." Mara turned and sauntered over to her husband.

The blonde face broke out in a wide grin.

"Hey…" He murmured, slipping his hand s around her waist.

"Hey, yourself." She slipped her hands up his sleeves and grasped his muscular forearms. Mara massaged with mischief sparkling in her green eyes.

"Anything wrong?"

"Nope."

"You sure?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Positive." She dropped her hands from his arms, and slipped one arm around his waist. "C'mon, Farmboy, how about you and I engage in some extracricular activities."

"Mara, I have classes…"

"You _do _have a break don't you?"

"Of course, but-"

She put her fingers up to his lips and took hold of his hand.

"Then let's go." She patted his butt much to Jaina's dismay. "I need to get you away from adolescent star struck females."

"Pardon?'

His wife rolled her eyes. "You really are clueless. That girl was making a goo-goo eyes at you and you were to oblivious to notice."

Luke frowned.

"It's a little bit interesting though."

"Oh?"

Mara retracted her left arm and laid her hand on his bicep, leaning into him. "That my husband; even at fifty eight can still turn heads. " She messed flicked strands of blonde-grey air with her right hand. "Must be the grey; it is dashing. Sexy too." She threw him a provocative grin.

His eyes narrowed. "Not here, my love. We have an audience…" He warned.

"Then let's take this somewhere more…intimate." She winked at him once more.

**.**

**.**

A/N: Ah, evil plot bunnies abound…Luke..he's so clueless.


End file.
